The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a perforated nonwoven and a perforated nonwoven. Furthermore, a nonwoven perforation device for performing the method and/or for manufacturing the nonwoven is provided.
Perforating materials is part of the prior art if the intention is to provide specific properties in materials, such as permeability to liquid and/or vapor. For example, providing a top sheet of a material for a hygiene article with perforations is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,906. For this purpose, a needle roller is used, which is positioned diametrically opposite a brush roller. Using this perforation device, a film or a nonwoven is perforated. The nonwoven or film is to absorb liquid and conduct it through when it is used as a top sheet in a hygiene article. A perforation device which has a needle roller and a perforated roller is known from European Patent Application 1 046 479 A1 and from European Patent Application 1 048 419. Nonwoven materials and films may be passed through between the needle roller and the perforated roller and perforated. Using this device, three-dimensional perforation holes are also to be achieved in particular.
The object of the present invention is to allow continuous perforation of approximately circular holes.